No Cakes For Rex
No Cakes For Rex is the 26th episode of Season 1 Summary Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals have to control Rex's obsession with cakes during the Cake Festival. Otherwise, they will have a detention for 100 years. Plot Komodo and Unicorn ran as fast as they can while breathing in and out. They both looked from left to right, then Komodo looked down at Unicorn. "Come on, we've got to find Rex!" he said, anxiously. "And fast! We're running out of time!" added Unicorn when the two of them came to a halt and searched for their friend. Komodo bent down and looked inside a mailbox. "He's gotta be around here somewhere. "Just then, Sasquatch and Mouse appeared, catching their breath while Sasquatch placed his hands on a light post and the other on his knee. "Well...Any luck you guys?" he asked. Both Komodo and Unicorn shook their heads. "No. Not yet." answered Komodo, and then he shrugged. "But you know Rex." The Animal Mechanicals quickly made their way to the school where a cake-scented festival was held. "He thinks that the Hub City Cake Festival is like both his birthday and Christmas at the same time. "Komodo explained, looking under a table clothed table with cakes on top. "And if we don't find him soon, we'll have a repeat of last year's disaster." he added, looking up at Sasquatch who was looking inside a trash can. Sasquatch nodded in agreement, but then something caught his eyes and Unicorn's as well. Sasquatch gasped. "Wait look!" he exclaimed. "There he is!" added Unicorn, pointing at Rex who had his nostrils high up in the air. He could smell those delicious cakes as he stood on the entrance to the Cake Festival. "Ahhh, the Cake Festival..." he moaned,walking slowly. He looked around as he walked in. "People selling cakes,buying cakes...eating cakes." Rex sighed and daydreamed that there were cakes with legs walking, skipping, and running pass him. Just thinking about the cakes made Rex's mouth water, when Komodo snapped him out of it by cupping his hand to his mouth and shouting "Hey!" Rex shook his head and turned to the red Komodo Dragon robot. "Oh hi, Komodo." greeted Rex, smiling at him. "What's up?" Komodo didn't smile back, instead he put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Come on. We're getting you outta here." said Komodo, grabbing Rex's hand and pulling him away. Rex's eyes grew wide with surprise. "What?! But what the cakes?" he asked, sounding like a whining child. Komodo huffed and raised his eyebrow. "I don't think so. Remember what happened last year?" he asked,as a flashback of last year started. The flashback started with the Animal Mechanicals holding on to Rex who wanted all the cakes in the last year's cake festival. "Uh, I can't hold him much longer Komodo! Uhhhh!" grunted Sasquatch,who was holding onto Rex's leg. Komodo turned his head down to Sasquatch, his eyes looking serious. "We have to, Sasquatch! Animal Mechanicals, uhh...never give up!" Komodo reminded Sasquatch. "Cause if we do..." But before he could finish his sentence, Rex's arm, leg, and tail finally slipped free from the Animal Mechanicals grip. Komodo gasped. "Oh no!" exclaimed Komodo. "No Rex, stop!" cried Unicorn."Stop Rex! Don't do eh..." Sasquatch's screaming was interrupted by the sound of Rex's munching, chomping, and slurping and the sound of breaking dishes. "Ugh...too late." groaned Sasquatch, drooping. Suddenly, his face shot up when he heard people shouting and yelling. "LEAVE MY CAKE ALONE!!!" snapped somebody. "THAT'S OUR BEST CAKE!!!" shouted someone else. "HEY, STOP THAT!!!" cried Pinkie Pie. Komodo covered his ears and eyes and Unicorn and Mouse bit their bottom lips. "Hey, that's my cake!!!"cried Strawberry Shortcake. "HELP! SOMEBODY STOP THAT GLUTTON BEAST!!!" cried another person. "HEY DORK!!! GET OFF MY CAKE!!!" snapped somebody else. "HEY STOP!!! YOU'RE SMEARING THE ICING!!!!" snapped somebody else. While Rex was eating a castle-shaped cake with a blue ribbon on top, three people surrounded him, looking very angry and disappointed. Walter, along with the mayor and chief judge, glared down at him and his cake-filled mouth and cheeks."He's eaten my winning cake!" Walter snapped. "I demand that he'd be banned from the festival." Rex smiled nervously with crumbs between his teeth. "Remember now, Rex?!" asked Komodo, sarcastically after the flashback ended. Rex looked down at the ground with his hands together. "Oh yeah...that." muttered Rex, looking a little guilty about last year. "And remember what the principal said? If it happened again, we'd all had a detention for one hundred years." he reminded him. Mouse who was eating a strawberry cheesecake piece nodded. Rex lifted his head and his eyes widened. "Yeah, but it'd be worth it...for one more taste of that yummy winning cake!" he said, his eyes sparkling. Komodo glared at Rex. "No it wouldn't be worth it!" he growled, gritting his teeth together. He straightened himself back up and leaned onto a light post, his hands on his hips. "I don't wanna be stuck in school all year doing lots of school work." said Komodo, looking serious as usual. "Me neither." Sasquatch agreed, putting his hand on his hips. Mouse sucked the cheesecake crumbs, strawberry sauce, and cream off her fingers."Me neither neither." she said, when she was done. "Me neither, neither, neither." said Unicorn. Komodo let out a heavy sigh. "Look Rex, there are plenty of things to do better than eating cakes."Komodo replied, while Rex's face clouded with confusion. "Really? There are?" he asked. Komodo smiled and blinked, as he straightened himself. "Yes, loads of things!" he explained, while Unicorn and Mouse pushed Rex. "Come on, let's just go to the Hub City Park and have some fun. Just take your mind of it." As the Animal Mechanicals finally made it to the park, they've decided to play some soccer to help Rex with his crazy cake craving. "Over here, Sasquatch! Kick it to me!" shouted Komodo, waving his hands. Sasquatch stop the ball with his foot and looked at Komodo."Okay, Komodo! Coming right at ya'!" he shouted back, as he kicked the ball to Komodo. Komodo jumped and bounced it with his knees,until his kicked the ball that sent it flying high. "Oh yeah! Nice one, Komodo!" Unicorn shouted, while Rex watched looking bored. Then suddenly, he started hallucinating when the soccer ball turned into a flying cake. He gasped and smiled in surprise as it madehim drool and his stomach growl. Unicorn was about to kick it, when Rex jumped up and chomped on it, causing the ball to pop! "Oh no..." groaned Sasquatch, slapping his forehead and shaking his head. Right after the soccer game was ruined, Komodo and Mouse decided to race each other and show it to Rex. But once again, Rex was hallucinating when he saw that the wheels on Komodo's mobile scooter turned into rolling cakes. Rex rubbed his eyes and gasped. Then Komodo came to a halt with his scooter making a screeching sound. "Whoa! See, way better than cakes, isn't it Rex?" Komodo replied. "Come on, it's your turn now." But instead of racing with Mouse, Rex bit onto one of Komodo's scooters wheels, leaving a hole in it. "Oh Rex..." moaned Komodo, face palming himself and shaking his head. Rex chewed on a piece of Komodo's scooter wheel and spitted it out. "Sorry Komodo..." Rex apologized. Soon, the Animal Mechanicals decided to rest, except Rex who was looking a bit sad and decided to go for a walk. Sasquatch groaned. "Uggh! We've tried everything!" he said, looking a bit despaired. "Jump rope, butterfly catching, apple bucking apples with Applejack, but he's still thinking about cakes!" Rex stared down at a square-shaped rock and he started hallucinating again as the rock turned into a cake. Komodo let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I know," he agreed, as his face lightened up. "I think it's time for us to go to Plan B." Komodo got up to his feet. "Aversion Therapy." The Animal Mechanicals look confused. "Huh? Aversion Therapy?" "What's that, Komodo?" his friends asked. Komodo smirked at them. "You'll see." he said. Trivia *This episode is based on No Pies For Pieface from Dennis and Gnasher. Transcript '''Rex (Narrating): '''No Cakes For Rex.Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dennis and Gnasher Category:Episodes based on cartoons Category:Rex episodes Category:Unicorn episodes Category:Komodo episodes Category:Sasquatch episodes Category:Mouse episodes